The present invention relates generally to the field of marking devices, and more particularly to a device capable of applying a marking material to a substrate by introducing the marking material into a high-velocity propellant stream.
Ink jet is currently a common printing technology. There are a variety of types of ink jet printing, including thermal ink jet (TIJ), piezo-electric ink jet, etc. In general, liquid ink droplets are ejected from an orifice located at a one terminus of a channel. In a TIJ printer, for example, a droplet is ejected by the explosive formation of a vapor bubble within an ink-bearing channel. The vapor bubble is formed by means of a heater, in the form of a resistor, located on one surface of the channel.
We have identified several disadvantages with TIJ (and other ink jet) systems known in the art. For a 300 spot-per-inch (spi) TIJ system, the exit orifice from which an ink droplet is ejected is typically on the order of about 64 .mu.m in width, with a channel-to-channel spacing (pitch) of about 84 .mu.m, and for a 600 dpi system width is about 35 .mu.m and pitch of about 42 .mu.m. A limit on the size of the exit orifice is imposed by the viscosity of the fluid ink used by these systems. It is possible to lower the viscosity of the ink by diluting it in increasing amounts of liquid (e.g., water) with an aim to reducing the exit orifice width. However, the increased liquid content of the ink results in increased wicking, paper wrinkle, and slower drying time of the ejected ink droplet, which negatively affects resolution, image quality (e.g., minimum spot size, inter-color mixing, spot shape), etc. The effect of this orifice width limitation is to limit resolution of TIJ printing, for example to well below 900 spi, because spot size is a function of the width of the exit orifice, and resolution is a function of spot size.
Another disadvantage of known ink jet technologies is the difficulty of producing greyscale printing. That is, it is very difficult for an ink jet system to produce varying size spots on a printed substrate. If one lowers the propulsive force (heat in a TIJ system) so as to eject less ink in an attempt to produce a smaller dot, or likewise increases the propulsive force to eject more ink and thereby to produce a larger dot, the trajectory of the ejected droplet is affected. This in turn renders precise dot placement difficult or impossible, and not only makes monochrome greyscale printing problematic, it makes multiple color greyscale ink jet printing impracticable. In addition, preferred greyscale printing is obtained not by varying the dot size, as is the case for TIJ, but by varying the dot density while keeping a constant dot size.
Still another disadvantage of common ink jet systems is rate of marking obtained. Approximately 80% of the time required to print a spot is taken by waiting for the ink jet channel to refill with ink by capillary action. To a certain degree, a more dilute ink flows faster, but raises the problem of wicking, substrate wrinkle, drying time, etc. discussed above.
One problem common to ejection printing systems is that the channels may become clogged. Systems such as TIJ which employ aqueous ink colorants are often sensitive to this problem, and routinely employ non-printing cycles for channel cleaning during operation. This is required since ink typically sits in an ejector waiting to be ejected during operation, and while sitting may begin to dry and lead to clogging.
Other technologies which may be relevant as background to the present invention include electrostatic grids, electrostatic ejection (so-called tone jet), acoustic ink printing, and certain aerosol and atomizing systems such as dye sublimation.